


Hold Me

by Dragonaddict04



Series: 12 a.m. whump one shots [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I’m a horrible person lol, One Shot, Riza is a good Lieutenant, Roy needs a hug, and prolly some therapy, no beta we die like hughes, royai forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonaddict04/pseuds/Dragonaddict04
Summary: (BOOM BABY, more bad summaries, yowelcome.)Riza has had enough of Roy trying to act tough.(Haha I rhymed)
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: 12 a.m. whump one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685377
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop dee freakin doo here I go again. This time I’m makin’ poor Roy suffer lollll this is what happens when I stay up too late~  
> Anyhoo, I hope you like the fic! If you do go ahead and show me some love by leaving a kudos! I’m losing sleep over these fics lolllll  
> Oh and, comments are always welcome too ;)

Riza was driving. She knew he would turn her away, she knew she shouldn’t go in the first place, she knew it was unprofessional. She knew all of that, but before he was her superior, Roy was her friend. 

She drove through empty streets to a home she had only barely gotten the address to.  _ Colonel…  _ she knew he would be up, even though it was the dead of night. She could tell for days that he was not sleeping and she finally decided to do something about it.

_ Hughes… Colonel…  _ she felt a pang in her heart just thinking about it. Maes Hughes was dead. Murdered. The Colonels best friend and war buddy. Slain in cold blood. 

The Colonel had not taken it well to say the least. It was the first time Riza had ever seen him cry and it broke her heart.  _ Don’t do this alone, Colonel, please.  _ She knew he was hurting. She could only imagine the horrible nightmares that would have plagued him those past few days, he already had so much on his conscience. She would not let this weigh him down as well.

She pulled up to the side of the street and walked to the apartment building she knew was the Colonels.  _ I have to do this, no matter what he says. I’m not letting him bear this alone any longer! _

Determined, Riza walked up the steps to the front door. Taking a breath, she knocked.

No answer. 

She knocked again, this time saying “Colonel? Colonel, it's Lieutenant Hawkeye.” 

Still no answer. No sound at all.

“Colonel I just want to talk.”

Nothing. 

She sighed, she knew it would be difficult, so she came prepared.

“If you don’t open the door, Colonel, I’m going to break in.” She said to the door as she pulled out a lock picking kit.

No response.

_ Fine then, we’ll do this the hard way.  _

Picking the lock was easy, and soon it clicked into place and with a quick turn of the knob, she was in. 

The Colonels home was… a disaster. Dirty dishes strewn across various surfaces. The wooden floors looked like they hadn’t been moped in a very long time. 

And…

There was the distinct smell of booze. 

Riza made her way to the kitchen, which was somehow more of a lost cause then the rest of the apartment. 

“Colonel?”

The lights were on, but no one was home. 

That worried her,  _ where in the world could the Colonel be this late at night?!  _ She fretted. She knew he could handle himself, but it didn’t stop her from worrying. 

_ Where could he be?  _

_ Where would he possibly go? _

_ Is he even coherent? _

From the sheer stench of the booze she could guess that it was likely that he was not at his best. 

_ I suppose I’ll have to find him. Before he gets himself into trouble. _

_ But… where would he go? _

_ The grave maybe..? _

__ She thought that was her best option at the moment, so she quickly left the Colonels apartment, making sure to lock it back up on her way out, and started the drive to the cemetery. 

The winding roads of Central would make the drive long, but it would also give her time to think.

She was so busy worrying and planning what to say to the Colonel that she almost missed the silhouette that stood not too far down a street to her left. Riza slowed, she knew this place. 

_ This is where… _

The silhouette was standing by a phonebooth, one cordoned off by military tape. 

She slammed on the breaks, parking the vehicle right there in the middle of the street. She hopped out of the car and made her way to the silhouette.

The Colonel came into view. He was wearing simple civilian clothes, his hair was a mess and from his left hand loosely hung a half empty bottle of bourbon.

“Colonel..?” Riza spoke softly as to not alarm her superior. 

The Colonel didn’t respond for a long moment. Finally, without even looking at her, he said “what’er you doing here, Lieutenant” she noticed how his words slurred together ever so slightly. 

She paused before speaking. “Because you need me, sir.” 

The Colonel sighed, a heavy, deep sigh that held many emotions that he usually kept hidden. “Go home, Lieutenant.” She could tell he was forcing his words to sound more authoritative and less  _ drunk.  _

“At least let me drive you to your apartment.” 

“M’ not going back jus’ yet” he said, swaying slightly. 

“Colonel, all due respe—“

“Riza!”

Being called by her first name shocked Riza a bit, the Colonel had only called her that a few times after becoming her superior officer.

“Just leave.” He finished, sounding deflated.

For a brief second she actually considered it.  _ No, not this time.  _

She marched up to him, stole the sorrow out of his hand and smashed it in the ground, sending liquor and glass everywhere. “I don’t think you need anymore of that,  _ Roy. _ ” 

For the first time that night, Roy turned and looked at her. Her heart ached at the sight of him, his hair was a mess, dark bags settled themselves under his eyes, his usual even and unconcerned expression was taut with stress and pain. 

“Riza…” the sadness in his voice broke her, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. 

“Please don’t shut me out, Roy.” She whispered. “Please let me help.”

Slowly Roy’s arms moved up her back as he embraced her. 

“I… I want to…” he began, “but, I don’t know how.” 

“That’s okay, we’ll figure it out, we always do.”she reassured him. 

After a few minutes they pulled apart and Roy let Riza guide him to her vehicle, then drive him home. 

They parted ways in silence, but they both knew, that no matter what, no matter what things they would face, the long nights, the harsh words, the grief and pain. 

They knew that they would endure it all. Together. 


End file.
